Mr Know it All
by JuliaGulia17
Summary: Taking a long drag from her cigarette she exhaled it into his face and flung it at the ground beneath Caleb's feet. This is going to be one long, hectic senior year. Movie, Caleb/OC
1. Prolouge

Mr. Know-it-All

Prologue:

Pogue Parry was on the phone with his girlfriend when he heard a car door slam outside his apartment window. Making his way to the window, which pointed out towards the parking lot, and saw his twin sister grabbing a bag from her red BMW 640i convertible, and again he heard the car door slam.

"Hey, Kate, can I call you back? Payton just got home and she seems upset."

"Yes of course!" Kate replied, "do you want me to head over to talk to her?"

Pogue smiled at Kate's response. Kate and Payton were best friends, and anytime anything was wrong with one the other was quick to offer comfort. "I'm not sure, let me talk to her and see how mad she is. I'm sure she'll call you to talk about it anyway."

As Pogue hung up the phone he could feel his sister's power crackling towards him before he heard her footsteps on the stairs. She was the first recorded female that had the Power since the time of the Salem Witch Trials. It was almost a fluke that she had even received powers. Although, there had never been twins in the history of the Covenant, and the first born was always male, until her. She was older than Pogue by three minutes. So between the twins they had broken all of those "suppose too's".

Her power was tied heavily to her emotions, and for her to lose control of the tight reign she had over her powers, something big must've happened.

Pushing open the front door of the apartment their father had gotten for them, so the twin's could be close to Spencer's campus, he found Payton sitting on the sidewalk with a lit cigarette in her hand, a Vera Bradley duffle bag at her feet. Pogue sat down next to his sister, stroking her mid-back length brown hair, trying to comfort her.

Payton's hazel eyes met her brother's brown eyes before shaking her head. Taking another drag of her cigarette before looking straight ahead of her "me and Caleb broke up." Her voice held none of the emotion that her magic was expelling.

Pogue looked at her bag, noticing for the first time that it was the bag she would usually leave at the Danvers' mansion, only bringing it back to the apartment to do laundry and to switch stuff out. "Damn," he whispered, pulling his sister into a hug, not minding the smoke from her unfinished cigarette. "Do I need to knock some sense into him?"

Payton gave him a slight chuckle and shook her head "no, that's not necessary."

"You want to talk about it?"

Payton shook her head, pulling out of her brother's embrace, taking one more quick drag from her cigarette before flicking it onto the sidewalk, picking up her bag, and heading into the apartment.

Pulling out his cell phone he called his best friend, the person who had been dating his sister for two years, almost surprised when he picked up the line, "Caleb, what the hell happened?"

There was silence on the other line, "we broke up" was all the voice said before the line went dead.

Pogue looked down at his phone and shook his head "This is going to be a long summer."

* * *

><p>AN: I am super excited about this story! I have the next chapter already finished and between work and school I am hoping to finish the second real chapter sometime this next week. I hope y'all enjoyed it, and remember reviews are love! I'll try to post the first real chapter sometime later today, but I have a pesky biology research paper that I have to email to my professor tomorrow morning, so I might have to post-pone until tomorrow. Thanks for reading!


	2. The Dell's

Chapter 1: The Dell's

A/N: So, just to give y'all a visual of Payton, I changed my picture on my profile to be what I imagine her as, looking fierce like Kelly Clarkson

* * *

><p>"Hey Pogue!" Tyler greeted the self imposed biker boy as he got into the younger boy's Hummer, "is Payton coming with you?"<p>

Pogue glared briefly at his best friend before answering Tyler, "nah, Kate came and got her a few hours ago."

Tyler nodded and began to drive, glancing briefly at the brooding boy in the back seat, "how is she?" he asked, bracing himself for his leader's reaction.

"She's good, finally stopped listening to her angry music."

Tyler nodded, "how many times did the police show up before that happened?" It was common knowledge amoung this group that whenever Payton got into one of her moods she would blare what she deemed her "angry music" which often resulted in noise complaints and run ins with the local cops.

Pogue smiled "only once, dad sound proofed her room after the last time the police talked to her."

The rest of the car ride, along with the hike to the cliffs above the Dells, was completely silent. Caleb was brooding, much like he had been all summer, Pogue kept glaring at Caleb, and Tyler was to scared to make either of his friends mad to speak.

Standing above the party, completely tense, the three boys stood, waiting for the fourth.

Tyler almost sighed in relief when Reid walked up. "Where were you?" anger coloring his voice, "I stopped by to give you a lift."

"Sorry man, I had things to do," giving both Pogue and Caleb a pointed look, "so, how's the party?"

"Wouldn't know, we just got here." Pogue answered

"Hell boys," Reid said, picking up the tension between his friends, "let's drop in" and he stepped off of the cliff.

"Hell yes!" Tyler yelled, grateful for the excuse to get away from the awkward vibe between Caleb and Pogue. Backing towards the cliff he flung himself backwards, arms held high above his head.

"Tyler!" Caleb yelled down the cliff, anger clouding his voice.

"Chill out Caleb," Pogue glared at the older boy. "It won't kill us, yet." And he too stepped away from the mood that surrounded his best friend.

* * *

><p>Payton Parry felt good for the first time in two months. Kate had showed up two hours prior forcing her friend out of her room, and dressed her for this party. And after a drink she felt her depression begin to dissipate as she let the beat of the music infuse her soul.<p>

Kate had introduced Payton to her new roommate, Sarah, who had just transferred into Spencer's from a Boston public school. Kate was busy pointed out people Sarah needed to stay away from, and people that were alright in Spencer's population.

"They're here." Kate said, joy infiltrating her voice

"Who are they?" Sarah asked, wonder coloring her tone

Payton followed the gaze of her two companions, seeing four boys, with whom she was quite familiar. She sighed, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of the pocket of her army green cargo pants, shivering slightly as the wind hit her exposed stomach. Kate had forced her into a dark gray, cropped jacket, telling her that she needed to "show the goods" now that she was single.

"The Son's of Ipswitch." Kate answered Sarah's question

Payton rolled a heavily lined eye at Kate's response. "You know, that makes them sound like a boy band." She commented lighting her source of nicotine.

Kate shrugged and handed her friend the beer in her hand before making her way over to the "Sons"

Payton took a swig and followed her best friend.

"Hey Caleb." Kate greeted the leader of the group before turning her attention to Payton's brother. "You're late."

"Sorry," Pogue responded, giving his girlfriend a small kiss, "had something to do with the family."

Payton rolled her eyes, "how is dad doing?"

Pogue glanced at his sister, openly gawking at his sister's attire. But, before he could comment Tyler spoke up,

"Kate, who's your friend?"

Payton grinned up at Tyler, carefully avoiding the gaze of the oldest son.

"This is my new roommate Sarah," Kate excitedly pulled the blonde forward, "Sarah, this is my boyfriend, and Payton's brother Pogue Parry." Then, pointing at Baby Boy, "this is Tyler Simms, this is-" but before she could get to the blonde son he pushed himself forward.

"Garwin, Reid Garwin. You know, Sarah is my grandmother's name, you kind of remind me,"

Caleb broke in, shoving Reid to the side, and shaking Sarah's hand. "I'm Caleb, and you in no way remind me of my grandmother."

"Good." Sarah giggled

At this sign of flirting Payton glared, briefly meeting the eyes of Caleb, before she felt a muscular arm drape across her shoulders, she looked up to her left and saw the blue eyes of her "best boy" Reid. He took the red solo cup from her shaking hand. "Calm down firefly." He whispered in her ear.

A curly red-head appeared in Payton's peripheral vision, "skank alert," she whispered back to Reid, putting her cigarette back into her mouth.

"Hey Caleb," the intruder cooed, glancing briefly at Payton before flirting with the popular boy "how was your summer?"

Before Caleb could answer the girl noticed Sarah behind her, "Hi, I'm Kira."

Sarah met the girl's hand, "Sarah."

"Oh, from the Boston Public?" when Sarah nodded Kira asked "so, tell me, how does one get into Spencer's from a public?"

Before anyone could respond Payton spoke up, itching for a fight "tell me Kira, how does one stay in Spencer's with grades like yours?"

Reid tightened his grip, trying to help Payton control the magic that was beginning to crackle, Caleb stepped toward Kira, preparing to break up a physical fight.

"You posers make me want to puke" one of Aaron Abbotts lackeys, Brody, commented making his way over to Kira and Payton.

Aaron Abbott placed himself between the two glaring females "I think you owe Kira an apology."

Payton, who really wasn't picky about who she got into a fight with, stepped towards Aaron. "Actually, I think Kira owes Sarah an apology." Pulling herself up to her full five feet two inches meeting Aaron's green eyes.

Before anyone could react, the new kid stepped into the hostile zone between Aaron and Payton, pushing Payton towards Reid, turning to Kira, "you were being kind of bitchy."

Brody suddenly lost the contents down the back of Aaron's letterman.

The D.J. came over the microphone, "Hey guys, Dylan just called, cops are coming up Old Dell Road."

The flurry of activity was astounding. Payton flicked her dying cigarette on the ground as Reid grabbed her and led her towards Tyler's Hummer.

* * *

><p>Payton and Reid were waiting by Tyler's Hummer before the rest of them made it to the cars. Pogue knew Payton had Used to get there so fast, but, he couldn't be mad at her. She needed to find a safe outlet for her out of control emotions, and Using was better than fighting Aaron Abbott any day of the week.<p>

Kate said goodbye to him "I'll call Payton in a little bit. I think we may need some girl-time tomorrow."

Pogue nodded, gave her a swift kiss on the forehead and made his way to his sister, who was half-way through another cigarette.

Caleb was making his way over to Payton, Pogue wasn't sure if he should intervene or let the two of them talk. He slowly made his way to his twin, close enough to tell if she needed him to step in.

"You know," Caleb started, hesitating slightly, "those are really bad for you."

Payton glared at him, taking a long drag and exhaling it into his face. She flung the cigarette onto the ground beneath Caleb's feet, and turned to the passenger's side door of the Hummer, slamming it shut before Caleb could respond.

Caleb went to open the door, and Pogue knew he had to step in, "come on man, leave it alone." It took all of Pogue's self control not to glare at his friend "just get in the car."

Caleb nodded and followed Pogue into the back seat. All four boys, and Payton, were situated in the car when Sarah rolled down the window of her beat up Volkswagen Rabbit "My car won't start!" she yelled

Tyler yelled back "just hop in with us!"

Pogue could see her blonde hair moving "I can't just leave it here!"

Reid got out of the car, "I've got this," and he lifted the hood of Sarah's car "Try it now." He said after a few moments, and Sarah started her car with no problems.

"Thank you!" She yelled as she drove away.

Reid waltzed over to the driver's side of Tyler's black Hummer "move over Baby Boy."

"But, it's my car!" Tyler complained, refusing to move.

Caleb patted Tyler on the back, "come on Baby Boy, move over."

Tyler grumbled, but unbuckled his seatbelt and scooted towards Payton.

"Hold on tight ladies," and Reid took off, driving crazily through the forest.

For a few minutes it seemed they had avoided being caught by the police. Just as Pogue let out the breath he had been holding, the sirens began to flash in the rearview "damn." Pogue whispered

After a brief moment Caleb spoke up from the driver's side, back seat. "We need to pull over."

Reid laughed "yea, that'll impress Harvard."

"Caleb," Payton spoke, so quietly that Pogue had to look at her to make sure he wasn't just imagining his sister's voice, "you're not the only one in the car." Payton didn't look back at Caleb, but Pogue did. And what he saw surprised him. Caleb cringed, looking hurt, and it almost looked like he was struggling with his emotions.

"Fine, cut across Marblehead, we might as well have some fun while we're at it."

Reid jerked the wheel, sending Tyler reeling into Payton, "sorry Pay." Tyler whispered, but Payton just laughed.

That shocked Pogue; he hadn't heard his sister laugh in over two months. She reached her right hand behind her searching for her brother's, intertwining her left hand with Tyler's. Continuing to laugh as Reid weaved in and out of tree's until they came to the clearing that was around Marblehead.

Pogue glanced at Caleb, who wore a small, sad smile, "it's gonna take all of us."

Caleb nodded, and every person's eye's in the vehicle went pitch black. Reid punched down the gas, "Harry Potter can kiss my ass!" He yelled, as they drove over the edge.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, I'm still procrastinating my Biology paper, and you get to reap the rewards! Remember reviews are love, and motivation! Let me know what you think!


	3. Nicky's

Chapter 2: Nicky's

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Pogue asked his sister through the bathroom door.<p>

"Me and Kate are going to pick up a few things and have a girl's day today." She called back through the door.

"Okay, well if you need anything just let me know."

The bathroom door flung open, Payton stood there dressed in a white tank top and jeans, her hair half up, and no make-up on her face. She threw herself around his neck, and pecked his cheek. "You are the best brother ever."

"Thanks?" Pogue asked confused, unsure of why his sister would suddenly make that comment. But before he could voice his confusion she had disappeared back into the sanctuary of the bathroom. Pogue just shook his head and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Payton pulled into the parking lot, blaring her music with the top of the convertible down. Pulling put her cell phone she dialed Kate's number "hey girl, are you ready?" she said as soon as she heard the call connect.<p>

"Yea, we're on our way." And the phone disconnected.

Turning up the music Payton waited for her best friend and her new roommate to show up, fingering three new, plastic cards. Two minutes later two girls came out of the dorms and towards Payton's convertible.

"Hello ladies!" Payton shouted, pulling down her Coach sunglasses. "Are you ready for some fun?"

Kate laughed and launched herself over the car door and into the front seat. "I'm so glad you're out of your shitty mood! You're so much more fun when you're crazy!"

Sarah chuckled at her roommate's antics and opened the door and climbed in the backseat behind Kate.

"Well ladies, I have a present for y'all." Payton waved the three plastic cards at Kate, who promptly grabbed the cards from her hands.

"Where did you get these?" Kate exclaimed, giving one of the cards to Sarah.

Payton just smiled, "I know people."

"Is this?" Sarah couldn't even finish her question, staring at the piece of plastic.

"Fake I.D.'s?" Payton finished, putting the car in gear before beginning the drive away from the dorm. "Yes, yes they are."

"Why do we need fake I.D.'s?" Sarah asked, pulling her hair into a loose pony-tail.

"Well, friends, I thought we could go get tattoo's, my treat."

Kate looked at Payton, "Your brother will kill you!" To which Payton just shrugged.

"Do you want one or not?" She simply asked the other girl

"Uhmmm, yes!" Kate turned to the back seat "you in Sarah?"

Sarah shrugged, "sure why not? I'm all for some painful female bonding time."

Payton just laughed and continued driving.

* * *

><p>Two hours later the three girls came out of the tattoo parlor with brand-new ink.<p>

Sarah had a Celtic cross in between her shoulder blades, Kate had gotten the Deathly Hallows from Harry Potter on the inside of her left heel, and Payton had a neopaganism Pentacle on her right hip bone.

"What do you think Pogue will say when he finds out?" Kate asked Payton as the car pulled into a convenience store just inside Ipswich city limits.

Payton shrugged, throwing the car into park and pressing the button to close the top. "Half the reason why I do crazy stuff is to see his reaction."

Sarah got out of the car behind Kate, "what kind of stuff do you do?"

Kate laughed, shutting the car door, "one time she dyed her hair blonde, didn't he drag you back to the hair salon and insist you change it back?"

Payton chuckled and held the door open for the girls behind her. "Yea, until she told him how much it was going to cost him, cause I sure as hell wasn't paying for it."

The girls spent a few minutes wandering around the store, picking up various items for school that they had forgotten.

"Hey girls," Kate called through the isle, "look who I found all by himself."

Payton noticed her pulling the kid who had broken up her and Aaron's would be fight the previous night.

"Hi," he waved towards her, reaching his right arm forward "I'm Chase, didn't get a chance to introduce myself last night."

Payton nodded, grasping his hand in hers, giving it a slight squeeze. "Payton."

"Well, it's a pleasure to run into you lovely ladies, but I really do need to head back to the school."

"Okay," replied Payton "I'm sure we'll see you around school, good luck on your first day!"

Chase chuckled, "thanks, I'm not sure how one can have fun their first day of school, but I'll try."

"If you're not doing anything later on, a bunch of us are meeting at Nicky's if you'd like to join us." Kate interrupted, winking at Payton

"Sure I'll see you then." And Chase made his exit.

"Kate," Payton whined, "what'd you do that for?"

"Just trying to make things interesting, we've got to make sure Caleb knows what he's missing."

"What am I missing?" A deep voice called out, making Payton jump and turn around.

Payton just stared at him, unable to make a sound. Thankfully she was saved from looking like a complete idiot by the melodic voice of Sarah. "We were going to go see the Brad Pitt movie, and are trying to get a hold of everyone to see if they wanted to go."

Payton sent the blonde a grateful smile, and prayed silently that Caleb wouldn't ask to go with them.

"Oh, well, I have to run some errands for my mom. Pay, you want to come with?"

Payton met his gaze, surprised at the request. She shook her head, "no, I can't, I'm the one that drove."

Caleb nodded, looking disappointed, but not surprised by her answer. "Okay, well, I'll see you girls later then." And he turned and almost ran out of the store.

"What was that about?" Kate asked, nudging Payton's shoulder with her own.

Payton shrugged, "I have no idea."

* * *

><p>Pogue walked into Nicky's, glancing towards the table his group normally sat at. Currently seated there was Kate, his sister, Sarah, and the guy that had intervened with Aaron the night before, Chase.<p>

Walking over to them, he bent down and gave Kate a kiss on the forehead. "Hey babe."

"Hey Pogue," Kate's face lit up when she saw him, "you missed a great movie."

Pogue nodded, "yea I had to get my bike fixed."

"That's okay," Kate threw her arm over Payton's shoulder "Payton kept me company."

Pogue chuckled as Sarah added, "you better watch out Pogue, or you're sister's going to steal your girlfriend."

Caleb approached the table just as Pogue responded "Don't I know it! She's threatened to steal Kate from me on many occasions."

Caleb sat down next to Sarah across from Kate.

"Do you guys want anything to eat?" Pogue asked, pulling off his leather jacket and placing it on the back of the chair in-between Kate and Payton.

"I'll just have whatever you're eating." Payton said, picking at her napkin

"I'll just pick off Pay's meal." Kate voiced

Pogue nodded, and everyone else said that they were good. Payton stood up "I'll help you." And she followed Pogue towards the bar.

Pogue placed his arm over the shorter twins shoulder. "You doing alright? I know you haven't been out with the group for a while." The group, of course, meaning Caleb.

Payton nodded "You worry too much little brother."

"Little?" Pogue scoffed, "I'm like a foot taller than you."

Payton shrugged, "oh look, there's Reid and Tyler. I wonder how much trouble they're going to get into tonight."

Pogue finished placing the order with Nicky, "I dunno, let's go see, shall we?" Pogue offered the shorter girl his arm.

As the Parry's approached the two youngest of the group, they overheard a bet being placed "pink lace." Tyler said, throwing a twenty on the pool table.

"Blue cotton." Reid argued, placing his own twenty on the table.

Pogue shook his head and looked at his older sister. "I'm placing my own bet, you're on your own baby brother."

Pogue sighed "Black satin." Placing his own twenty on the table.

Payton just chuckled, pulling a twenty out of her pocket, "boys, she hasn't worn underwear since she was thirteen."

Reid's eyes went black, and a wind blew up the skirt of the female at the bar. The three boy's groaned at the sight of the bare bottom. Payton pulled the pile of twenties towards her, handing Pogue his back. "Pleasure doing business with you gentlemen." And she waltzed towards the bar to grab her an Pogue's food.

"How is she always right?" Reid complained

Tyler just shrugged, "it's probably because she's a girl."

Pogue just chuckled at the two of them. "Well, have fun boys, and don't get into too much trouble."

* * *

><p>After thirty minutes of strained conversation between the six students at the small table in Nicky's the three boys got up and made their way towards the foosball tables.<p>

"What just happened?" Sarah asked the other two girls

Payton looked up from the French fries she had been picking at "what do you mean?"

"I mean," Sarah emphasized "we were sitting here, have a great time, and now we're not."

Kate just shrugged, "well you know boys and their toys."

Sarah looked thoughtful for a moment, "give me a quarter." She said to Kate

Kate just looked confused, but Payton immediately perked up.

"What?" Kate questioned

"Come on! Just give me a quarter." Sarah laughed

"Oh hell yea, girlie!" Payton exclaimed, pulling a quarter out of her purse. "I like the way you think."

Sarah just smiled, taking the quarter from Payton's hand, "thank you m'dear."

A few seconds later 'I Love Rock n'Roll' filled the bar from the jukebox. "Come on Kate!" Payton laughed, pulling her best friend towards the middle of the bar.

Payton and Kate were too caught up in dancing together to notice Sarah had grabbed Caleb from the foosball table.

Halfway through the first chorus a loud crash came from the pool table, the Nicky's deep voice, "take it outside!"

Payton turned towards the noised and groaned, watching a blonde and a brunette head out the back door. "Damn." She whispered, watching Caleb and Pogue follow the angry boys.

Turning towards Kate, "I've got to go make sure they don't kill each other."

Kate just nodded, shoving Payton towards the rear exit. "Just don't forget about me. I don't want to walk back to the dorms."

Payton knew Kate was just trying to cheer her up a little, so she offered her best friend a tight smile, "I won't, I'm sure I'll need to vent after this." And she followed Nicky into the alleyway.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you like it! So, yet again, you guys get to benefit from my procrastination. Well, that, and I'm just tired of school at the moment, so I'm taking a break. HUGS to everyone who reviewed, and put this story on their Alert list, and their Favorite list! I love getting the emails saying that someone added or reviewed this story. So Thank You!

I haven't started the next chapter yet, so it might be a couple of days (or a week) before the next one is posted. But if I get enough review (or enough homework) I might be convinced to post earlier. So keep the love coming.

I am so excited about some parts of the next chapter, like Pogue finding out about Payton's tattoo. Speaking of, the tattoo that Kate has I actually have the same tat, and I love it! So I had to include it if I could!


	4. The Night Before the First Day

Chapter 3: The night before the first day of school

* * *

><p>AN: So I just got back from a Lady Antebellum concert in my home town, and am sooooooo excited that I can't sleep. So all of you get to benefit from my excited insomnia! WooooHooo

So I realized that I forgot to do a disclaimer, so here it is, I unfortunately don't own the Covenant. I did have a dream the other night where I did own Tyler, but I woke up and it wasn't true.

BIG HUGS to my reviewers from the last chapter:

.Uchiha

TheWayHeLaughs13

bloody alanna

Evenlight

Y'all are AWESOME!

* * *

><p>Payton pushed past Nicky and his baseball bat and quickly moved out of the way of Aaron and his group.<p>

"What were you thinking?" Payton heard Caleb ask, disbelief coloring his words.

"We were just paying 'em." Reid said quietly, walking forward towards Tyler.

"Yea, come on Caleb, they were suckers for it." Tyler said as Reid took another step forward

Payton knew something bad was going to happen as soon as Reid started whispering angrily into Caleb's ear. So she hurried down the steps, only for Pogue to stop her. "Let them try to handle it themselves first, before you intervene."

Payton nodded, eyes never leaving the two feuding brothers.

Caleb put his arm on Reid's shoulder, preventing him from walking away from the impending fight.

When Reid grabbed Caleb's arm to remove it, Payton saw his eye's change from blue to pitch black.

"Reid!" Payton cried, trying to step forward, only for Pogue to shove her into a frozen Tyler.

Before anyone else could make it to the two boys, Caleb pushed Reid into a stack of metal containers. Payton could feel his energy flare with the usage.

"What will it take for you to get it?" Caleb yelled, "it's addictive you moron! You've seen what it can do if you abusive it." Payton, Pogue and Tyler exchanged glances, readying themselves to intervene. This was going to get ugly.

"If you Use out in the open like you did tonight you risk exposing us all." Caleb gestured behind him, "and, that I won't let happen."

Payton snorted with a mixture of disgust and amusement.

Reid began to lift one of the metal containers "Damn it Reid!" Payton yelled, taking a tentative step forward "Stop this!"

Caleb didn't move "My powers are greater than yours."

Reid shook his head "not til you ascend."

"Okay tough guy, bring it."

"No!" Screamed Payton, running forward, releasing her own power. Standing in the middle of the two boys, deflecting the container that Reid had just flung towards his leader, "what the fuck are you two doing?"

She stared at Reid, "you know better than to Use on each other!"

"And you!" Her angry eyes turned towards her ex-boyfriend "what a walking contradiction you are! You're lecturing Reid not to Use in public, yet here we are, in a public alleyway where anyone could see us!" Payton took a deep breath, her head swiveling between Caleb and Reid, "are you done?"

Both boys looked towards the ground sheepishly.

"Good," Payton let her eyes to back to hazel. "I'm leaving now, don't kill each other."

Payton waltzed over to her brother and kissed him and Tyler on the cheek. "I'll see you later." And she made her way back into the smoke-filled bar.

* * *

><p>Sarah got out of Payton's car and turned to hold the door open for Kate. Kate just shook her head, "I'll meet you in the room in a few minutes. I need to chat with Payton."<p>

Sarah nodded, and as she shut the door Payton placed her forehead on the top of her steering wheel.

Kate started rubbing the distressed girl in between her shoulder blades, "do you want to talk about it?"

Payton just groaned in response.

"What happened? How bad was it this time?" Kate asked, continuing to sooth her upset friend.

"It was bad." Payton whispered, "I've never seen Caleb lose control like that. Normally they just yell at each other, every once in a while they'll throw a few punches before someone steps in. But, never," Payton trailed off before she could finish.

Kate stopped rubbing Payton's back, "what?" she exclaimed, anger rising in her voice, "you mean Caleb?" she stopped short, not wanting to voice her suspicions

"Payton just nodded, "yea. On Reid, in a public alleyway of all places! I almost wish someone had come out so they saw how stupid they were being."

Kate knew about them. She caught Payton Using the year Mr. Parry forced her to live in the dorms. Kate was her roommate, and Payton was having a hard time controlling her Power. She was forced to tell Kate everything, prepared to erase her memory if it came to that. But, Kate surprised her, and accepted Payton for who she was. And even though Kate loved to gossip, she could also keep a secret. None of the boys, not even Pogue, knew that she knew.

"Oh, sweetheart, next time something like that happens I'll just interrupt. We'll see what they do then."

Payton chuckled at that and raised her tear streaked face to her brother's girlfriend. "I'd love to see how they handle that."

Payton could tell that Kate was proud that she made Payton laugh

"Well, why did they stop? No one got hurt did they?" Kate asked, searching the other girl's face.

Payton shook her head, "no one got hurt. And, I stepped in between Reid and Caleb, yelled at them, told them how stupid they were being. I had to Use on both of them. After that I just left."

Kate pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm sorry you had to do that, I'm sure you're drained now. Are you okay to get home?"

Payton just nodded

"Okay, if you need anything, you call."

Again Payton just nodded

Kate opened the door, "I love you! See you tomorrow at school!"

Payton groaned

* * *

><p>Payton was sitting on Kate's bed, after watching a move. The credits rolled down the screen as Kate moved slightly next to Payton. Covering her best friend, Payton settled herself on the bed, preparing to sleep herself.<p>

Before her eyelids could close completely she felt something tickle her knee. Reaching down to relieve the itch, a dark shadow fell over Kate's mocha skin. Turning, Payton gasped as spiders covered her friends face, crawling in and out of her ears and nose.

Panicking Payton shook Kate, desperately trying to wake the sleeping girl.

Her legs felt like they were on fire, almost instantly she threw the blanket off of herself and the other occupant of the bed, tossing the blanket onto the hardwood floor of the dorm room.

Her legs were covered with tiny, brown, spiders. She tried frantically to wipe them off herself, but, every time her hand came in contact with the arachnids they would cling to her fingers and crawl up her arms.

Spiders began to infect the room, crawling out from the folds of the blanket, a never ending swarm filled the floor and began to climb the walls.

Turning to the sleeping girl Payton tried urgently to wake her, shaking uncontrollably with terror.

As soon as Payton's hand touched Kate's shoulder a zit erupted on the sleeping girl's chin, tiny arachnids emerging from the mocha skin.

A scream of terror welled up in Payton's chest as she shut her eyes tightly. When she opened them again, just before her scream escaped her chest, she found herself in the dark room at her and Pogue's apartment.

She flung her blanket off the bed and stared at her legs, covered in goose bumps, but no spiders.

Payton sighed in relief and slowly got out of her bed, silently making her way towards the bathroom.

She splashed her face with cold water, trying to rid her mind of the visions of spiders. As she looked down at the sink, she saw a shadow in the mirror. "I'm fine Pogue; you can go back to bed." She looked in the mirror to meet her brother's concerned eyes.

She screamed

* * *

><p>A terrified scream entered the dark subconscious of Pogue's dream. Jumping up, and attempting to rush towards the noise, he got tangled up in his bed sheets and fell loudly to the floor.<p>

"Pay!" Pogue shouted, scrambling to his feet. Terrified for his sister, he ran towards her room, when he notices the bathroom door slightly ajar.

He pushed the door open earnestly, freezing when he saw his sister, water dripping from her face, staring at the mirror, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

A face stared out of the mirror towards the room. It almost looked familiar, but, the face was chalky, eyes glazed over, unseeing. The man, if he could be considered such, began to open his mouth. He couldn't open it completely because of skin stretching from his top lip to bottom lip.

Pogue began to take a few steps into the bathroom towards his sister. As soon as he took his first step, however, the person, darkling Pogue's mind finally figured, moved forward, out of the mirror, towards Payton.

Pogue raced forwards, towards his sister, trying to shield her from the monster. By the time he had reached Payton the darkling had disappeared.

He pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair, trying to comfort her and calm himself down. "Are you alright?"

Payton just shook her head, pushed Pogue's arms away from her and fell down in front of the toilet. She began gagging and emptying the contents of her stomach. Pogue bent down behind her, pulling her hair out of her face and rubbing her back until she finished.

He stood up, grabbed her cup from the countertop, filled it with cold water, and handed it to Payton. Who was still sitting on the tiled floor. She looked up and gave Pogue a tight smile "thanks." She whispered.

She placed the cup on the edge of the counter, and started to stand up. Pogue reached for her hands and pulled her to her feet, embracing her once again. "I'm going to call Caleb and tell him what happened. Do you want to come with me to my room?"

Pogue felt Payton nod against his chest.

After Payton had lain down on his bed he dialed Caleb's number.

"I just saw the same darkling as you." Pogue said, not letting Caleb ask why he was calling.

"I felt something about twenty minutes ago, did you feel it?"

"No, I didn't." Payton looked at him and nodded, "but, Payton felt it."

Caleb stayed silent for a moment, "someone sent you a darkling and you didn't feel it?" He questioned, confused.

"No one sent me a darkling." Pogue started, but Caleb interrupted him

"I thought you said you saw it!"

Pogue sighed, "if you would let me finish, it was sent to Payton. I woke up when she screamed."

"Is she okay?"

Pogue looked at his twin for a moment, taking in her still shaking form and tear streaks running down her cheeks. "No, I don't think so."

Payton looked towards the wall, "spiders." She whispered, "I had a nightmare about spiders."

"Wait, what?" Pogue asked, forgetting for a moment that he was on the phone.

"That's why I woke up, someone was Using while I had that nightmare. But, I couldn't wake up. That's why I was in the bathroom."

Pogue starred for a moment before he repeated what Payton had told him to Caleb.

Caleb stayed silent, "We'll look into it in the morning. I'll ask Reid if he was Using."

"You still think it was Reid? He wouldn't do that to Pay."

Pogue could hear the shrug in Caleb's voice "I don't know who else it could be."

Payton grabbed the phone from Pogue, "it wasn't Reid. Each one of us has a different magical signature. Reid doesn't have enough power to send darklings or nightmares. He won't until he ascends. And, it wasn't a familiar signature."

Pogue strained to hear Caleb's response, not completely surprised by his sister's statement. He'd learned a long time ago not to be surprised by his sister's power.

` "Well, who was it?"

"I don't know," Payton answered, coughing slightly, "like I said, it wasn't magic that was familiar to me. It could be someone from a different Covenant."

Caleb paused, "We'll talk about it in the morning. You guys try to get some sleep."

Pogue looked at his sister and highly doubted she would sleep anymore that night.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!<p> 


	5. First Day of School

Chapter 4: The First Day

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's taken me forever to update. I lost my notebook that had the next couple of chapters written out, so I had to start from scratch. But I hope y'all like it, and that it was worth the wait!

BIG HUGS to my reviewers of the last chapter:

.Uchiha

CC

bookfreak25

When I Make It Shine

HopelessRomantic44

And of course my anon 'guest'!

Thanks so much keep the reviews coming! They make me want to write more!

* * *

><p>Payton was completely exhausted as she walked into her first period class of her senior year, American Literature, which, by some miracle, both she and Pogue were on time too.<p>

Sipping her coffee she sat down in between Kate and Reid. "Honey, you look like death." Kate leaned over to her friend looking her over.

Payton shrugged, finishing her cup before answering, "I didn't sleep well last night, I'm starting to feel sick from lack of sleep."

"Aw, poor Payton," Kate reached down towards her feet and rummaged around in her Coach purse, pulling out a hairbrush and her make-up bag. "Here, let me help." And she pulled Payton's hair from the messy bun and began to French-braid the long brown hair of her friend. By the time the teacher walked into the classroom Payton looked almost normal.

"Thanks." Payton whispered, letting her head drop to the table in front of her, ignoring Caleb and Sarah flirting in the row in front of her.

As the teacher began the lecture, Payton felt Reid tap her shoulder, "are you okay?"

Payton shook her head without moving "had a nightmare last night and couldn't go back to sleep."

Pogue turned around, "do you need to go to the nurse? I know you're still feeling bad."

Payton grunted angrily, shaking her head, not bothering to raise her head from her arms.

Reid rubbed her back soothingly. Shutting her eyes Payton wished she could sleep through this class.

"Yea, _Dream Catcher_ was the shit!" Reid exclaimed a few minutes later, startling Payton out of her nap. The class laughing at his remark

"Thank you Mr. Garwin, but no, my choice is the _Shining_." The professor answered, not sounding amused

"You've never even read _Dream Catcher._" Payton whispered, trying to regulate her breathing so she didn't need to run to the restroom.

Caleb looked up at Reid and whispered, "Why do you always have to make comments like that huh?" Anger from last night still evident in his tone

Reid just shrugged and flung his arm around Payton's shoulder, smirking at the older boy. "Just trying to make my girl feel better."

Kate stifled her laughter as Payton shrugged Reid's arm off of her shoulder, "Since when have I ever been your girl?"

"Mr. Garwin, Ms. Parry, unless you wish to share with the class, I urge you to pay attention. It will not do to get yourselves sent to see the Provost on your first day back."

Payton rolled her eyes, and pulled out her notepad, and began to pretend to pay attention to the lecture that was being given to her.

* * *

><p>Throwing her uniform jacket into her locker, Payton and Kate began to make their way towards the lunch room. "Are you ready for another exciting semester of Music Comp?" Kate asked nodded to the guitar case in Payton's left hand.<p>

Shrugging Payton just smiled, "You know it's the only way I'll ever be able to use the recording studio here in the school, so I'm willing to suffer through unnecessary lectures for that privilege."

Kate nodded, looking her friend up and down, "Are you feeling any better?"

Payton sighed and shook her head, "No, I thought maybe after getting some sleep and taking some medicine I wouldn't feel so nauseous, but so far, no improvement."

"Well I hope you feel better."

Payton gave Kate a small smile as she pushed open the heavy oak doors that led to the cafeteria.

"Here you go little sis." Pogue pushed some of his food towards her, "I even got you a Dr. Pepper."

Payton gave him a small smile, "How many times must I remind you that I am you're older sister? This 'little sis' thing really needs to stop."

Pogue just shook his head as his sister opened the soda and began to drink. "Are you feeling any better?"

Payton shrugged, "A little bit, I'm still feeling a little nauseous, and I have a headache that I can't seem to shake. Really, I'm just super tired, I'll feel better after today is over and I can just take a nap."

Pogue nodded, and rubbed his sister's back comfortingly, as Caleb and Sarah sat down at the table.

"How are you feeling?" Caleb asked, taking apart his sandwich and beginning to eat.

Payton just groaned and flopped forward onto the table.

"What'd I say?" Caleb asked, looking just a little hurt at her reaction.

"I think she's tired of people asking her how she's feeling." Kate said, glancing curiously between Caleb and the blonde sitting together.

Caleb nodded, understandingly, turning back to Sarah, both of them talking in low voices.

A few minutes later, Pogue stopped rubbing Payton's back. "What is that?" His voice sounded harsh.

"What is what?" Payton groaned, not picking her head up.

"What is this on your back?"

Payton picked up her head and raised her eyebrow questioningly at her twin, and then looked over her left shoulder "Oh," she shrugged, "that's a tattoo."

Every jaw at the table dropped, Caleb and Sarah even stopped talking to stare at the two Parry's, waiting with baited breath for Pogue's reaction.

"Why the hell would you get a tattoo? How did you get a tattoo? What the fuck?"

Payton glared at her younger brother, "I wanted one, fake ID, and it's just a tattoo. I can cover it, and it was only by accident that you even found out about it." She folded her arms across her chest, raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips.

Pogue just looked at his friends, searching for someone to say something. "Cool! What is it?" Reid asked moving towards Payton, dodging Pogue's elbows, eager to see his best friends attempt to defy her brothers.

"It's a neo-pagan pentacle."

The table went so silent that the entire cafeteria noise seemed to quiet as well, then "That's fucking awesome!" Reid shouted, giving the tired girl a high five.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Both Caleb and Pogue exclaimed, fear coloring their features.

Sarah and Kate exchanged worried looks, wondering what would happen next at the table.

Suddenly Payton ran from the cafeteria, leaving all of her school stuff behind.

Caleb and Pogue looked at each other, worried looks on their faces. "Normally she just yells at me when I get over-protective." Pogue pondered, staring after his sister's retreating form.

Kate reached over and smacked her boyfriend in the back of the head. "You idiot, she hasn't felt good all day. I don't think she felt like putting up with your shit." She reached towards Tyler's meal and grabbed a couple of crackers, then grabbed Caleb's unopened Sprite, before pulling her purse, Payton's backpack, and Payton's guitar into her arms. "I'm going to go and make sure that she's alright."

Pogue watched his girlfriend leave the table, then suddenly a thought crossed his mind, "damn, I have to tell dad about this."

* * *

><p>Kate reached the restroom that was closest to the lunchroom and looked inside, it seemed empty, but then the dark girl heard retching from the stall furthest from the door. "Pay? Are you okay?"<p>

The only answer was the continued retching. "I'm coming in okay?" Kate set down the bags, and shimmied under the stall door, "you know I love you girl, I just got on the bathroom floor for you."

Payton gave a weak chuckle, unshed tears glimmering in her hazel eyes.

"Oh, honey." Kate reached over to her best friend and pulled her into a hug, "you look like hell."

"I feel worse." Payton stayed in the other girl's arms for a few moments, before pushing herself towards the toilet, dry-heaving. Kate began to rub Payton's back soothingly.

"Are you going to make it through the rest of the day? I can take you down to the nurse's station. I'm sure she'll send you home."

Payton caught her breath, and shook her head. "I can't miss the first day. I'll be fine."

"Here, I brought you some crackers and Sprite, hopefully this will help calm your stomach."

Payton gave Kate a small smile, "Thanks. You really are the best friend a girl could ask for."

"Thanks sweetie. I even brought your stuff in for you so you wouldn't have to go back to the lunch room and face Pogue." Kate paused, then reached into her purse and pulled out a few things. "Here's some aspirin so you can hopefully get through dance practice today."

Payton took the pills and swallowed them quickly.

Kate pulled something else out of her purse, "Here, I want you to try this too."

Payton took it from Kate, "What? No I can't."

Kate just shoved it towards her, "Please, and then call me tonight okay?"

Payton seemed to sink under the stern gaze of the brunette. After a long pause she sighed, "Fine, if it will make you happy." She reached forward and took the item and stuck it in her own purse.

"Thank you m'dear, now, let's get you cleaned up and ready for the rest of the day."

* * *

><p>Please review! If I get enough I will try and give y'all another update up by the end of the week. So my wonderful readers, give me some sugar!<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I know I know, It's been like a lifetime since I updated! I don't have time for individual hugs today, (Something was wrong with my computer and it took me forever to upload my docs) So big hugs to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their alert list! Leave me a little love at the end!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

Payton came out of the girl's locker room, excited for her ballet class. She had been on the competition dance team at Spencer since her freshman year. She was so glad to be back in the studio, ready for a workout to help clear her mind of all the negative emotions that had clouded her mind for the past few months.

Today was an easy day, the instructor focusing on technique, flexibility, and getting the girl's back into shape, since many of them did not have access to a studio during the summer months.

Even though it was a relatively easy workout Payton was still exhausted and drenched in sweat, when during a three-point turn she felt a wave of dizziness washed over her. Someone had just Used a significant amount. It wasn't a signature that she recognized, and she couldn't help but hope that nothing horrible had happened, to either the person who felt the need to move, or her boys.

That hope was dashed, however, when a sophomore from the swim team came running into the dance studio in a panic. "Ms. Anderson, one of the guys on the swim team hit his head. Coach wants you to come look at him to make sure he'll be okay." He said in a rush

Ms. Anderson flew into action, running into her office and grabbing her first-aid kit, then following the swimmer towards the pool.

Payton looked at the other girls briefly before reaching down to her to her Pointe shoes, undoing the ribbons with trembling fingers, ripping them off of her feet in haste. The swimmer hadn't mentioned a name, but Payton worried that it was her brother, or one of the other boys, because she had felt someone Use, a lot. She ran out of the studio, not bothering to grab her workout bag, or put on shoes.

When she made it to the pool Ms. Anderson was herding boys away from a still figure next to the pool. Reid intercepted her before she could get any closer to see who the figure was.

"Who is it?" Payton asked, hurriedly searching for the other boys.

Reid took a deep breath, "Caleb was racing against that new kid, Chase, when he hit the side of the pool. Luckily Chase got to him before he could drown."

Payton nodded, "where's Pogue?"

Reid pointed near the crowd that Ms. Anderson had pushed away from Caleb near the pool , and Payton rushed towards her brother.

"Pogue!" she whispered urgently in his ear, causing her twin to jump slightly. "I felt someone Use a few minutes ago; did you see or feel anything?"

Pogue shook his head, "no," he paused, turning back to his best friend who was being tested for a concussion, "this isn't going to end well is it?"

Payton finally allowed herself to look at Caleb, gasping slight at how pale he looked. She shook her head, "No, I don't think so."

* * *

><p>"I don't think you should drive home." Payton told Caleb, holding her hands out for his keys.<p>

Caleb looked up in surprised from the driver's side of his Mustang, "What? Why?"

Payton gave her ex-boyfriend an incredulous look. "Seriously? You just lost consciousness in a pool! I know Ms. Anderson told you that you shouldn't be driving."

Caleb just shook his head and started to get into his car. "How am I supposed to get home?"

Payton crossed her arms, a move that meant she would not be deterred. "I'll drive you."

To say Caleb was surprised would be an understatement. Payton hadn't talked to him until the previous night, and even then he knew she wouldn't have if she didn't need to explain something important to him. And now, she was willing to drive him home because he had gotten hurt.

Taking advantage of Caleb's shock, Payton pulled him from the driver's side of the vehicle and led him towards the passenger side. She had started the car before he had come out of his stupor.

"Payton?" He whispered, not sure she answer him.

"Hmmmmm?" She questioned, which, was more of a response then Caleb had hoped for.

"I saw Chase's eyes turn black before I blacked out. I think that he caused me to hit that wall."

"Saw his eyes turn black? Like when we Use?" Payton asked, surprise and concern coloring her voice

"Yea, look I know it sounds crazy, but I know what I saw."

Payton nodded, "Are you sure? It wasn't because of-"

"No!" Caleb interrupted her, "I know what I saw, I think I felt it too. It was like I became dizzy. I've never felt someone Use like that."

Payton nodded, "I felt someone Use too, just before they came for Ms. Anderson. It wasn't one of us."

"So, it could've been Chase?" Caleb asked, relieved that someone else could confirm what he had felt.

Payton nodded, "We'll have to check him out. Maybe he belongs to a rival Covenant?"

Caleb shrugged "Who knows?"


End file.
